The Neverending Love
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: lugia needs Ash's help once again so they can save suicune, but they have an accident and Ash disappears, he reappears 8 months after in the company of his new friend Elly, but he is an eevee, he still remembers his friends and makes a quest to find them


Ash, Misty and Tracey were walking torwards the Johto league, but somewhat they got lost when they reached a pathcross. They had been walking for hours and there was a very deep fog, they could barely see each other.  
  
- We have to hold hands or we willl get lost easily. Tracey said.  
- Hold hands? Misty said blushing a little.  
- Yeah, we can get lost. Tracey repeated.  
- Ok, i guess i havent got a chooice. Misty mumbled to herself.  
- Did you say something Misty? Ash asked holding her hand which made her blush even more.  
- No, no, nothing Ash. Misty answered, her voice shivered.  
  
They kept on like that for hours, without finding any path, or any exit, the fog was getting thicker and thicker, Ash blushed a little but held Misty's hand tightly, Misty held Tracey's hand too, but she didnt seem much content about this and just touched their fingers a bit. Suddenly pikachu started shouting nervously, they saw a very small lake, more like a big puddle, there was a stone in the middle of it, and on the stone there was a sort of holomap. There was a shiny blue dog-like pokemon, it was all chained and seemed very unhappy, it kept moving its head and body, trying to get rid of those chains, suddenly, the holomap disappeared.  
  
- what was that? Ash asked.  
- I dont know but whatever it was, it seems like unique and in danger. Tracey said.  
- It was beautiful, the most beautiful water pokemon i have ever seen. Misty said.  
- How do you know it was a water pokemon? Ash said picking on her.  
- I am a water pokemon trainer, Mr I-know-all, i can recognice a pokemon when i see it. Misty said angrily.  
  
They walked a bit more, the fog got thicker, and to make things worse, it was getting dark, suddenly pikachu leaped off Ash's cap and stood in front of them, they all stopped and saw a deep cannon just in front of them.  
  
- wow pikachu, thanx, if you hadnt stopped us, we would have fallen down there for sure. Ash said.  
- Yeah, but anyway, how are we going to cross? Misty asked.  
- I dont know. Tracey added.  
- Pika, pikachu. Pikachu said as he ran glowing so they could see him.  
- Look, its a bridge. Ash said.  
- We can cross through here, but its very thin, we have to pass one by one. Tracey said.  
- Ok. Ash said letting Misty's hand go and crossing the bridge.  
- Ladies first. Tracey said gently, he actually meant that he prefered to go behind and protect.  
  
Ash got quickly to the other side, but Misty went slowly and careful, the bridge moved, and when she was almost at the end, she tripped, and fell on the floor, but Ash instintively held her hand and helped her up, Misty stared at him with birght eyes and when he realized what he had done he blushed but helped Misty to get to the other side. Pikachu laughed a lot and so did Tracey, but Misty just thought it was romantic, while Ash thought he was a dumb. Pikachu heard a song-like noise, and he headed torwards somewhere, he jumped into some bushes and the childre followed and stared amazed that they where in a beach, there was no fog anywhere and the sky was clear with lots of shinning stars. Suddenly the sea started moving and a great creature emerged from it.  
  
- Lugia. They all shouted.  
- Ash, i need your help once again. Lugia said.  
- What is wrong? Ash asked.  
- The water dog suicune has been captured by a pokemon trainer. Lugia said.  
- A water dog? Ash said amazed.  
- Maybe its the same pokemon we saw by the little pond. Misty said.  
- Suicune is the one who takes care of this forest, without her the whole forest will be destroyed in no time. Lugia said.  
- Lets go then. Ash said and lugia landed to let him ride.  
- Ash please, be very careful. Misty said.  
- Dont worry Misty, i will. Ash said smiling and blinked an eye.  
- You really care about him, dont you Misty? Tracey said with an evil smile on his face.  
- Tracey, shut up. Misty said nocking him down.  
  
Misty and Tracey rushed to a nearby hill, so they could see what went on with the suicune. Lugia flew rapidly over the ocean, and they reached a ship quickly, lugia pointed out that that was where suicune was, and Ash got ready to battle whoever had captured a legendary pokemon that meant so much for a whole ecosystem. The ship noticed lugia and started throwing icy cannon balls at him, lugia dogged all of the, and the ship threw nets so they could capture him, lugia was way too fast for them and dogged those too. They tryed the icy cannon balls again, but lugia dogged them again. Somethig took off from the ship, it was a helicopter and it shot those icy balls too, lugia had much trouble in dogging the ones that came from the ship as well as the ones that were fired by the helicopter. Misty and Tracey watched at that special battle, and Misty got very worried.  
  
- Please Ash, make it back, please, oh lord please. Misty said to herself putting her hands together like if she was praying.  
  
Misty felt an arm arround her shoulders, she looked at Tracey, he tryed to comfort her, he had seen Ash comfort her like this many times.  
  
- dont worry Misty, they will make it back. Tracey said.  
- Oh Tracey. Misty hugged him as she bursted in a cry.  
- What the...? WAAAAAH! Ash said when he saw Misty hugging Tracey.  
- Ash look forth, please. Lugia said looking back at Ash.  
- Pikaaaaaaaaaaaa. Pikachu shouted and lugia looke forth, too late.  
  
  
  
One of those big cannon balls aproached them quickly, and lugia saw it too late, it hit him with a great impact and he started falling, as he fell he saw suicune barking from the ship, she was all chained like the children saw on the hologram. Lugia hit water with a great impact and splashing so much that almost make the ship turn over, Misty and Tracey saw it and they rushed down to the beach, when they reached it they saw pikachu half drowned, lugia emerged from the water and fell down exhausted and half frozen on the beach sand.  
  
- lugia, where is Ash? Misty asked worried.  
- There was a big current, and we got separated, he was not able to hold on for longer. Lugia said with a weak voice.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH. Misty shouted and took lapras pokeball out of Ash's bag.  
- Misty, where are you going? Tracey asked.  
- I am going to find Ash. Misty said riding on lapras.  
- Ok, i will take care of lugia and pikachu, gosh, you are all frozen, i have to heat you up. Tracey said.  
- Pi...ka...Pikachu said and Tracey held him and got all the water out of his lungs.  
- You...have...to...save...sui...cu...ne. Lugia said before dropping into unconcious.  
  
Ash was trying to get rid of a net just by the bottom of te ocean, he was going deeper and deeper into a deep hole, which was all dark, Ash then knew he would not get out of that one and stopped waisting his few energies.  
  
- I am sorry not for me, but for my mom, and for pikachu, what will happen to him? I wanted to become a pokemon master, well, not any longer, Tracey, Brock, prof.Oak, im going to miss you all, Misty, oh Misty, if only i could have told you, if only you could have known how much i loved you, bye...Misty. Ash said as his last bit of oxigen waisted out and his frozen body sank deeper and deeper, and reached a frozen cave, but there was no water in it, there was air and oxigen  
  
Misty dived with lapras but was not able to find him, she did not give up and searched for about an hour just hopping she would find him with life. She finally returned back to the beach praying so Ash would have reached some beach like pikachu did, and would be ok somewhere in the world. She returned with a sad look in her face, Tracey understood imeddiatly and hugging her they both went into crying for their lost friend. They rested next to a fire that Tracey had made to heat pikachu and lugia, on the next day, lugia had completely recovered and returned back to the sea, so they walked back to Pallete town to give Celia Ketchum, Ash's mom, the sad event, when she heard the whole story she got a nerve crisis and then fainthed right away, she was quickly carried to a nearby hospital where she should recover.  
  
- Loosing a son has to be the worst thing of all. Tracey said.  
- He was my friend, but he meant much more to me. Misty said with a lost sight.  
- What do you mean? Tracey asked puzzled.  
- He was the only person that understood me, and the first "man" i ever loved. Misty said.  
- Oh, Misty, why didnt you tell me? Tracey said.  
- Because, i wanted to keep it a secret until my feelings were a bit made up, and now they are. She said.  
- I could have helped you. Tracey said.  
- It is ok Tracey, thank you, he wanted to be a pokemon master, i will finish the job for him. Misty said lifting her hand up the air.  
  
Misty felt something touching her leg, she looked down and saw pikachu, who had a very sad look in his face.  
  
- What is it pikachu? She asked.  
- Pika. Pikachu answered.  
- You want to come with me? Misty asked.  
- Pika. Pikachu said nodding his head.  
- Bulba, Chaaar, squirtle, laaaaaaaa. Ash's other pokemon said getting out of their pokeball.  
- You also want to come? Misty asked and they all nodded.  
- Seems like you made good friends with the pokemon. Tracey said.  
- Thank you guys. Misty said as she kneeled on the floor crying.  
  
Misty headed to win all medals to enter the league, and she knew that she would never be alone because even though Ash was not with her right now,he will always be in her heart. Meanwhile Ash opened his eyes quiet puzzled, wondering if all had been a dream, only to find himself sourrounded by eevees.  
  
- what the...? where am i? He asked to himself.  
- Eev, eev. One of the eevees said.  
- What is going on here? Where is Misty? Ash asked to himslef.  
- Who is Misty. One of the eevees said.  
- WHAAAAA. You talk? He said puzzled.  
- Pal, are you ok? The eevee asked.  
- No im not, pokemon dont talk, well at least not all. Ash said.  
- Do humans talk with humas? The eevee said.  
- Yeah. Ash answered.  
- Then why cant pokemon talk with pokemon? The eevee asked.  
- But im a human. Ash answered trying to get on his two legs, but failing the attemp.  
- You are a human? Wahahahahahahaha. All the eevees bursted into a laughter.  
- What? AAAAAAAAAAAAHH. Ash said running away.  
- Ash wait. One female eevee said.  
  
Ash kept running and remembered his friend, a tear dropped down his cheek as he ran, he finally reached the river and stared at his reflection, he got surprised when he saw an eevee reflected on the water surface. He then remembered the battle, lugia, suicune and pikachu, he prayed for pikachu to be ok. The female eevee ran next to him.  
  
- Oh great, from all the pokemon that exist in this world i had to become an eevee. Ash said anoyed.  
- Ash, are you ok? The eevee asked.  
- How do you know my name? Ash asked.  
- You said it when we found you, you were walking without a direction repeating who am i? I am Ash, a pokemon trainer, no, i dont know who am i? The eevee said.  
- But it is true, i think i died or something. Ash answered.  
- If you had died you wouldnt remember. The eevee said.  
- But look at me, im an eevee what do you suggest? Ash asked.  
- I dont know, maybe suicune knows, she is the great queen of the forest. Eevee said.  
- Suicune? I died trying to save her, i lost the most precious thing i had. Ash shouted and a tear ran down his cheek.  
- What was that? The eevee asked.  
- My friends, my life. Ash said.  
- You want your friends? Maybe we can find them. The eevee said.  
- Really? Ash said joyfully and hopping up and down.  
- Really, by the way, i am Eloise, call me Elly, ok? The eevee said.  
- Ok. Ash said and they both ran side to side torwards the sunset.  
  
Meanwhile Misty had won her third badge already, plus the boulder and cascade badges from Brock and herself, she had already five, three more and she could enter the league. Tracey on the other hand was worried about her, Ash was dead and she was young, she should start making her own life again because even if she won all the leagues from the world, Ash would not return. Little he knew that Ash was very close to them at this point. They camped in a valley to spend the night, Tracey made some food but Misty was not in the mood for eating,neither pikachu who was getting very thin. They went to sleep but Misty stared at the stars, Tracey knew she could not go on like this so he made venonat make sleep powder on her and she was sound asleep after a while.   
  
- Im hungry. Ash complained.  
- We can hunt something. Elly said.  
- Ok. Ash said and they both started running.  
  
Ash didnt have a clue about how to hunt and he failed all the attepmts he tried. Elly just laughed at him and that didnt make him happy at all, he hated when Misty laughed at him, and this was not much different.  
  
- Ash, look, you hav to aproach slowly, like this. Elly said aproaching a rattata.  
  
She sneaked silently and jumped on the rat pokemon from behind, the rattata was so much surprised that he was not able to scape or even attack, and he became the eevee's next dinner. Ash aproached and looked at the dead pokemon with a disgusted face, but he was hungry so he ate, he still prefered Brock's rice balls and his mom's steak. Both eevees started running, and playing, Elly pushed him back and jumped on him, they started fighting playing but she won and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek with caused him to blush extremely, but he thought about his first and only love, Misty, Elly had to know but he just didnt have the courage to tell her. They played again and they started rolling downhill, and Ash crashed against a tree stumpt. Pikachu heard a noise and walked out, he saw Ash but didnt recognice him at first, Ash almost didnt, deep inside him, he knew it was his pikachu, but somewhat he was not able to talk and tell him, they both stared at each other's eyes for a long time, and when Elly arrived he pushed Ash out of the way and growled at pikachu.   
Pikachu wanted to protect himself and charged his volts, but Ash tryed to stop them.  
  
- No Elly, dont, he will kill you for sure. Ash said.  
- Leave this to me, we might have a hot dinner tonight. Elly said.  
- I wont let you Elly. Ash said.  
- What is wrong with you? Elly asked.  
- Come on eevee, stop protecting your girlfriend. Pikachu said.  
- Hhhhuuuuuuuum, she is not my girlfriend. Ash yelled in a way that sounded familiar to pikachu.  
- What? Pikachu said puzzled and stopped charging his volts.   
- What is going on out there? Tracey asked and went out with a flashlight.  
- A human, lets go. Elly said pushing Ash.  
- No, his voice sounds familiar to me, and that shadow, could it be Tracey? Ahs said to himself but pikachu heard it.  
- Lets go Ash. Elly yelled and they both ran away.  
- Ash? AAAAAAAAAAASH. Pikachu yelled and tryed to rund after him, but he was too weak for running.  
  
All Tracey saw when he arrived as an exhausted pikachu lying on the floor and two eevees running uphill. Ash stopped and looked back, he could see very well during the night, he saw that it was Tracey, and if Tracey was there Misty was there too, he wanted to return but Elly stopped him,they walked uphill again and Ash stopped to stare at the camp one more time.  
  
- Misty. He whispered and a tear fell down hiss cheek and on a dead flower, which suddely returned to life and stood straight and looking at him.  
  
Suddenly a girl went out of the tent, she was wearing a long pijama, and her hair was short and let fall loose on her back, the moonlight made her look far more beautiful than ever.  
  
- Misty, MISTYYYYYYYY. Ash shouted.  
- What? Misty said.  
- Misty its me Ash. Ash shouted once again.  
- I thought i had heard Ash yelling out my name, i must be going nuts. Misty said to herself.  
- Ash, stop it, you are gonna make the humans notice us. Elly said.  
- But they are my friends. Ash said inocently.  
- Ash, how can you be so dumb, they dont know, they think you are dead, they will capture you. Elly said.  
- Thats what i want. Ash said.  
- Are you stupid or what? Elly said nocking him over.  
- They will take good care of me. Ash said.  
- That way you might never return to your body. Elly said sadly.  
- You are right, lets go. Ash said.  
- Misty, that is? Well you have a new rival. Elly said staring at the camp with rage.  
  
Ash had planned to stay nearby them and follow them wherever they went, but Elly wanted to get him far from Misty. Since pikachu knew that Ash was "alive" he had been eating well and gotten much stronger, but was a bit weak still. They walked through a valley late in the afternoon, Elly knew that valleys were dangerous at this time and hurried to get to the forest as soon as possible. Elly heard a noise and saw a pidgeot fly torwards them, she pushed Ash so he would not be captured, but she was captured by him, Ash followed the pidgeot.  
  
- come on pidgeot, leave Elly. He begged.  
- No way, she will be my lunch. The pidgeot answered.  
- Please, she is my only friend. Ash begged once again.  
- Forget it puppy. The pidgeot answered once again.  
- Its worthless Ash. Elly shouted.  
- Ash? Pidgeot thought.  
- I wont leave you alone Elly. Ash said.  
- Forget about me, go back with Misty and Tracey. Elly said.  
- Misty? Pidgeot thought once again.  
- But you said...Ash tried to sayd but was cut down by Elly.  
- Forget all i said, go with them. Elly said.  
  
Suddenly the pidgeot let Elly on the floor, she stood up and ran to Ash all puzzled.  
  
- Was it something i said? Elly asked.  
- I dont know. Ash said.  
- Ash, is it really you? What happened, friend? Pidgeot asked landing.  
- Pidgeot, is it really you? Ash asked.  
- Yeah, it is me, your third pokemon. Pidgeot answered.  
- Nice to see you again, well ill tell you all what happened. Ash said.  
  
Ash told his pokemon the whole story, he was quiet puzzled, and said that he would help him return to his body, Elly was sorry for he knew how much did Ash care for his friends and she had tried to separate them, she was going to help too. Pikachu seemed very happy and Tracey and Misty could not explain it, but Misty was also a bit happy, somewhat she felt Ash very close to her. Sudenly they sopped as they heard a noise.  
  
- prepare for trouble. A woman said.  
- Then make it double. A man said.  
- To protect the world from devastation. A woman said.  
- To unite all people within our nation. A man said.  
- To denounce the evils of truth and love. The woman said.  
- To extend our reach to the stars and abobe. The man said.  
- Jessie. Jessie said jumping down of a tree.  
- James. James said jumpind down of a tree.  
- Team rocket blast off at the speed of light. Jessie said.  
- Surrender now or prepare to fight. James said.  
- Miauth, thats right. Miauth said.  
  
Ash saw that her friends were in trouble and he ran downhill to protect them from team rocket. Elly ran after him and pidgeot flew up high.  
  
- What do you want? Misty asked angrily.  
- We want that twerp's pikachu, by the way, where is he? Jessie said.  
- He is not with us anymore, he died, and for sure it was all your fault. Misty said sadly.  
- He...died? Jessie, James and Miauth said and started crying.  
- Gosh, i didnt know you cared for him. Misty said.  
- I know he was our enemy, but we had so much fun with hiiiiiiiiiiim. Jessie said crying.  
- It will never be the same without him. James said crying.   
- Come on you two, this is the time to get pikachu. Miauth said scratching his face.  
- Ok, come on arbok, lickitung. Jessie said.  
- Go weezing, victreebell. James said.  
- Pikapi. Pikachu said but he was still weak.  
- Now that the twerp is gone stealing pikachu is going to be said and made. Miauth said.  
- Thats what you think miauth. Ash said jumping in front of them.  
- Lets roll. Elly said doing the same.  
- Aaaaah, where did those eevees come from? Miauth said.  
- Who cares? Lets get them too, come on guys attack. Jessie shouted.  
- Lets go Elly, tackle. Ash shouted.  
- An eevee comanding, it sounds familiar. Miauth thought.  
- That eevee is comanding? James asked.  
- Yeah, it said, come on Elly, tackle. Miauth said.  
  
The two eevees tackled lickitung away and arbok made venom sting on the pokemon, but they dogged, then with a bite attack the arbok was over, they were in a very high level.  
  
- be careful eevees, victrebell is going to make razor leaf. Tracey shouted.  
- Elly. Ash shouted moving her away so that the leaves hit him.  
- Ash, i will take revenge. Elly said nocking the victreebell down with a headbash.  
- Ash? Miauth shouted but nobody heard him.  
- Elly, look out. Ash said pushing weezing away with a headbash.  
- Good job Ash, i mean eevee. Misty shouted.  
- Misty. Ash said and smiled at her.  
- Thats a funny familiar looking eevee. Tracey said.  
- Ash, look out. Elly shouted and weezing made pollution attack.  
- Oh no, we cant breathe. Ash said.  
- Eevees. Misty shouted.  
- Here is the pidgeot airlines to save the day. Pidgeot said blowing all the smoke away with his gust attack.  
- Thank you pidgeot. Ash said.  
- No problem, here i go. Pidgeot said making a windwhirl attack that blew them away.  
- The team rocket blasts off again. They shouted flying away.  
- We made it, pikachu is safe, owch. Ash said falling uncocious on the floor, he was loosing blood because of the cuts from the razor leaf.  
- Oh eevee, dont worry i will take care of you. Misty said holding him.  
- Misty, dont become too friendly with that eevee, its wild and he must return to where he belongs. Tracey said.  
- I could capture him. Misty said.  
- Eev, eev. Elly growled.  
- Pidgeooooooot. Pidgeot shouted negatively.  
- I think hats a no, he will have to return, so dont become to attached to him, ok? Tracey said.  
  
They camped there and Misty cured Ash's wounds, she started singing her song, the song she had made for him, and Ash listened carefully but unconcious s he thought he was dreaming. Elly listened too and got pretty sad, pidgeot saw that and tried to comfort her. On the next day Ash woke up, the first thing he saw was Misty's face.  
  
- good morning. She said joyfully.  
- Wow Misty, you did give me a fright. Ash said.  
- Fool, shecant hear you. A voice said from behind.  
- What? Ash thought and saw pikachu.  
- How are you feeling? Pikachu asked.  
- Pretty good, for having those two patches on my skin. Ash said.  
- You will have to carry them until your wounds completely heal. Pikachu said.  
- I know. Ash said, and he stood up and walked outside looking for Elly.  
- Good morning Ash, how are you feeling? Elly asked.  
- Fine, im fine, thank you. Ash answered.  
- Thanks fo saving me though. Elly said.  
- It was nothing, where is pidgeot? Ash asked.  
- He went hunting, woah, im hungry, lets go hunting too. Elly said.  
- No, i will take breakfast with them. Ash said.  
- Oh, ok. Elly said sadly.  
- Join us. Ash invited.  
- I dont think they will like it. Elly said.  
- They will come on. Ash said.   
- Ok. Elly said joyfully.  
  
Misty got a small dish with some milk and cereals for the two eevees, then she gave them some bacon too, pikachu ate with them. Ash then lied down and cleaned his fur, Misty started patting him and Ash leaped on her legs and lied down, then Misty gave him a kiss on the cheeks wich cause Ash to blush, and she went inside the tent to pack her things. Elly got very sad and even more when Ash said how much he loved Misty. Elly ran away and Ash saw it, he followed her, he got worried about her, after all she was his friend. Meanwhile Misty was packing her stuff and Tracey entered, he was very worried for Misty's mental health, and health in general.  
  
- Misty, are you ok? Tracey asked.  
- Yes, i am, why? Misty asked with a soft smile.  
- Because of thiss eevee thing, you called out Ash's name when cheering the eevee. Tracey said very serious.  
- I know, its just that Ash and that eevee seem to be one same soul. Misty said.  
- Misty, Ash is dead, he is never coming back, ok? Please, make a new life, i am your friend and i want to protect you. Tracey said holding her arms.  
- Well, sometimes you looks like my father, i know that somewhwere in the world Ash is alive, ok? So leave me alone. Misty shouted and ran out of the tent.  
  
She saw Ash and followed him, Ash ran after Elly, he hopped on her and stopped her, he seemed much worried for her and started talking, but she wanted to walk away but every time she tryed, Ash bit her tail and kept her from leaving.  
  
- Ash, let mi tail go. Elly said.  
- Not until you tell me what is wrong. Ash said angrily.  
- Never, leave me alone, you found what you wanted now its time to say good bye. Elly said.  
- They make a great couple. Misty thought.  
- If only you knew. Pikachu said hidding behind a bush.  
- Elly, please, you are my friend, i dont want to loose you. Ash said.  
- You really mean it? Elly said as she calmed down.  
- Yes, please, i lost my friends once, and i dont want to loose them again, and now you are one of them. Ash said.  
- Well Ash, the thing is to me you are much more than a friend. Elly said.  
- You mean? Ash asked blushing a little.  
- Oh, he blushes, i would love to know what they are talking. Misty whispered.  
- No you dont, believe me. Pikachu said to himself.  
- Well Ash, what i mean is, i...this is not easy for me. Elly said, she aproached his head and gave him a little kiss on the lips, but Ash moved away.  
- Oh, poor eevee, i feel sorry for her, i guess that would have happened to me if i ever told Ash about my feelings. Misty said.  
- I cant believe this, so it what true after all. Pikachu said to himself.  
- Elly, i dont love you in that way, i might get to like you with some time, but first i have to get used to my new body. Ash said.  
- And you have to forget your dear friend Misty. Elly said angrily.  
- No its not what you think, i dont like Misty either. Ash said tryng to comfort her.  
- Then why did you said that you loved her back in the tent? Elly said angrily.  
- I meant as a friend. Ash said.  
- That is the most stupid excuse i have ever heard, come on Ashboy, you were never a good lier. Pikachu said to himself.  
- And why did you blush when she kissed you? Elly said too.  
- Didnt i blush when you kissed me too? Ash said.  
- Yeah but...AAAH! Elly said amazed.  
  
Ash looked at himself, he was glowing, as much as the sun, but with a silvery light, the others watched at him puzzled, but Elly knew.  
  
  
- Ash you are evolving. Elly said.  
- So this is what it is like, i always wanted to know. Ash thought.  
- Oh, just like when Maria and Tony, the nidoran kissed, how sweet. Misty said.  
- If you just knew it was your kiss what made him evolve. Pikachu said.  
  
When the glow finished Ash was no longer an eevee, he was a silvery shiny espeon, he was the most beautiful espeon that ever existed in this world.  
  
- oh, it is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen. Misty said.  
- Now you look a lot sexier. Elly said anoyingly.  
- This is just ridiculous. Pikachu said and bursted out in a laugh.  
  
The tohers heard him laughing and saw him, Elly and Ash were puzzled that both, pikachu and Misty had been spying on them, but Ash had nothing to fear since he knew Misty could not speak with pokemon, but pikachu did and he was going to be laughing about him the whole day through. Misty, on the other hand was puzzled that pikachu had been spying on him, and she got all red when Elly and Ash aproached her. Tracey called out and they all ran torwards the path, when they got there Tracey apologized about being so mean with Misty, he held her hand and Ash jumped on them and got them separated.  
  
- You can look, but not touch. Ash thought.  
- So you dont like her, hum? Elly said.  
- Shut up...wha? Ash said, he jsuddenly remembered suicune, he was supposed to save her or the forest would get destroyed.  
  
He hopped and took Tracey's headband, he ran torwards the beach with the rest of the group following, one they got there Ash stood on the big stone and called out lugia. The noise he made was so acute that Tracey's and Misty's ears started to hurt, but the great beast flew out of the water and looked at Ash.  
  
- lugia, you are ok. Ash said.  
- Why shouldnt i be? But who are you? Lugia asked.  
- Its me, Ash. Ash answered.  
- Ash? Ash, im so happy you are ok, well, in a certain way. Lugia said.  
- Ash? Both Misty and Tracey said all puzzled.  
- We still have to save suicune, she is the only one who can help me get back to my original appereance. Ash said.  
- The only way is to get you back to your body, but we have to find your body first. Lugia said.  
- No, suicune goes first, lets go. Ash said hopping on lugias back.  
- Suicune is in a castle in an island next to here. Lugia said.  
- Hey guys, wait. Misty said hopping on lapras.  
- Misty. Tracey said hopping on it too.  
  
  
  
Elly and pikachu hopped on lapras too, and the water pokemon swam as fast as she could trying to catch up on the fast dragon. The castle looked more like a big laboratory or something similar to it, there were cannons on the roof of it, and they saw them, they started shooting at them those icy balls again, Ash remembered what happened to him the last time this happened and all he could say was "Misty, I love you", but somewhat his psichical powers helped Misty to get to hear this, and she got all puzzled, but didnt say anything, he knew that Tracey thought she was nuts. Luggia dogged the balls, but Ash knew that they couldnt get any closer, suddenly he heard a voice calling out his name, that voice was familiar to him.  
  
- Ash, jump on lapras. Misty shouted.  
- Here i come. Ash said as he jumped, he fell on the water and Misty helped him up.  
- Good job, get there while i take care of them. Lugia shouted.  
- Ok, lapras, to that island. Ash shouted.  
- Hold tightly. Lapras said speeding up.  
  
Misty and Tracey held on lapras spikes, and lapras kept going faster and faster, Ash then putted his paws over Misty's hands and smiled at her, Misty smiled back and blushed. They got to the island and had to climb over a rocky wall. Ash knew that the only way he could help Misty in case she fell was using his new powers, but since they were new, he was not sure how to used them so he stayed next to her. Misty stepped on a loose stone and fell, Ash tried but was not able to bring her back with his powers, he though he had lost her when pidgeot flew and caught her, he helped her up and then flew back for the others. Once they where all up, they found themselves in front of a steel door, the door was thick and it was closed, but Ash knew from his previous battling experience that steel was weak to fire, so he hopped on Misty's waist and opened charizard's pokeball. Charizards flamethrower was enough to melt the door, they entered and saw many possible corridors, Ash listened and heard a call which came form one of the corridors, he knew that was the right one and started running. Once they got to the end about 10 team rocket members attaked them, they had guns instead of pokemon and shot them, but Ash created a psichic shield that made the bullets bounce, them pikachu's thunderbolt shocked them. The way was free, but they got to a dead end, there was nothing except a picture.  
  
- Oh Ash, you do seem dumb to be a human. Elly said.  
- Hey, im not dumb, but this is the right way. How funny. Ash said.  
- Ok, didnt you ever see a movie? Look. Elly said hopping on the pidture and moving it appart.  
  
They saw a door handle behind it, and Misty openned the door, there were a lot of staris that lead to a dark bottom, and although Misty didnt want to go, she had no other chicoe because the others were already several metres down. As they got closer they saw a bright blueish light comming from a room, they got there and heard the noise of chains, they saw a big room which was nothing but stone, and a blue dog chained to a stone in the middle, it was suicune. Ash ordered charizard to burn the chains, and so did charizard, once suicune was free she leaped in front of them and stared with an angry look on her face.  
  
  
- Thank you for saving me. She said.  
- Please, i want my body back. Ash said.  
- You will get it. Suicune said leaping away and disappearing.  
- No SUICUNE. Ash shouted.  
- It is ok Ash, we will find a way. Elly said.  
- We have to go, come on you two. Tracey shouted.  
  
They all ran up the stairs only to find more team rocketers, Ash was too weak to make a shield and so they were captured. Ash was looked in a cage while Elly was simply chained from her neck, Misty and Tracey were taken to another room and chained too while pikachu was in a shock proof bubble. Elly started to get nervous while Ash just stood there silent.  
  
- Ash you dumb, arent you gonna do anything? Elly shouted.  
- For what? Its worthless. Ash said.  
- You took me all the way here to find your friends and now that you have found them you are not going to loose them again, remember? Elly said.  
- I know i said that, but suicune will not help me. Ash said sadly.  
- My turn, Ash, remember every time we have abtteled together? Pikachu said.  
- Yes, it was wonderful. Ash said.  
- What did you tell me all those times? Pikachu asked.  
- I told you, i...told...you, dont...give...up. Ash said remembering.  
- Exactly, dont give up, only you can get us out of here. Pikachu said.  
- Yopu are right guys, lets go. Ash said standing up.  
  
Using his psichical powers he broke the cage, the chain and the box, and the three pokemon teleported to where Misty and Tracey were locked, the were tied to a table, but it was easy for Ash to break those too. They rushed out of the room but when they were almost at the exit, more armed team rocketers attacked, Ash used all his energy to create a wave that bashed them away, but one gun was fired and it hit him, however Ash stood up and ran to the exit with the rest of him, Misty saw he was wonded and picked him up. Lugia was still dogginf the icy balls, but when he saw the children he went to pick them up, they all rode on lugia and he flew away. Tow great birds aproached them, they were articuno and moltres, they came in peace.  
  
- Suicune told us about a pokemon who wanted his human body, i know where it is, follow me. Articuno said.  
- Ok, lets go. Lugia said.  
- Suicune...will...help...me? Ash said.  
- Shhhhh, dont say anything, dont waste your energies. Misty said.  
- How do you know he was talking? Tracey asked.  
- I heard him, like i hear pikachu, but his voice was feeble. Misty said sadly.  
  
They reached to an ice wall, it looked like some kind of glacier, moltres made a powerful flamethrower and melted the ice, the children went off lugia and stared at the entrance of the cave, it was deep and dark, and it looked fearsome and cold too.  
  
- it is in there. Articuno said.  
- You must get in to find your friend, i cant because i could melt all the cave. Moltres said.  
- Im too big to fit in it, you have to do this alone. Lugia said.  
  
The three legendary birds flew away, and the children walked in with only pikachu's flash to show them the way. They got to the end of the cave and saw a sort of statue, but it wasnt a statue, it was Ash's frozen body, Misty touched it and jumped away puzzled.  
  
- Misty, what is wrong? Tracey asked.  
- His heart is beating. Misty said.  
- Impossible, this body has been frozen for over 8 months now, how is that possible? Tracey asked.  
- The heart is beating because in this body there is something still alive. Said a voice from the deepest part of the cave.  
- Who are you? They all asked at a time.  
- I am suicune, the legendary water dog pokemon that lives in this forest. Suicune said with a big leap.  
- Sui...cu...ne, help...me, oh Misty. Ash said before dropping dead right on Misty's arms.  
- Ash? ASH, Ash please dont leave me again, please, please. Misty said falling on her knees and hugging the espeon's dead body.  
- To make him live somebody must heat him up, but not burn him. Suicune said.  
- Charizard is the only one. Tracey said.  
- No it must be you Elly, your flame will come from your heart, not from your body. Suicune said and Elly aproached the body.  
  
Suicune glowed with a bright blue light and so did Ash's body, then Elly aproached and opening her mouth out wide, shoot out a flame that sourrounded Ash, but didnt burn him, Misty observed how the espeon's body disappeared right in front of her eyes, and she covered her eyes crying, but the others stood silent. Elly stopped, and suicune did too, but Ash's body remained still, all of them started crying thinking they had lost him again, but suicune remained still, suddenly Ash reconvered his normal colour, he saw Misty crying and walked to her. Misty felt a hand on her shoulder, she thought it was Tracey and she touched it crying, but felt a familiar looking glove on the hand, she looked up and saw it was Ash, she hopped onhim screaming making him fall on the ground, they both hugged and suicune smiled. Tracey and pikachu saw Ash alive and ran to him, Ash hugged pikachu too, Misty helped him get up, and Elly stared at them, suddenly there was a big glow all through the cave and suicune explained that nobody should know about it existing, there was a big flash and they appeared at the beach where everything started.  
  
- wow, that was an adventure. Ash said.  
- Your mother Ash. Tracey shouted.  
- Oh heck, pidgeot. Ash shouted.  
- Pidgeooooot. Pidgeot came flying.  
- Take me back to Pallete. Ash shoute riding on him.  
- Pidgeoooot. Pidgeot shouted.  
- Pika. Pikachu hopped on him.  
- We will met there, ok? Ash shouted at his friends.  
- Ok, lets go Tracey. Misty said taking charizard out.  
- Ok. Tracey sait getting scyther.  
- Eev, eev. Elly said.  
- You want to come with us Elly? Misty asked.  
- Eev. Elly nodded, and hopped on Misty's arms.  
  
Both pokemon flew up and followed the pidgeot, when Ash got there the whole house was dark which made him worry much, he entered and walked upstairs, his room was locked and had a black cloth hanged from the door hinge, then he walked to his mom's room and oppened it slowly, Celia was sitting on a coach looking through the window, pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran to her shouting.  
  
- Pikaaaa, pikapi. Pikachu shouted.  
- Pikachu, what are you doing here, where is Misty? Celia asked.  
- Pika, pikachu. Pikachu said pointing at the door.  
- Oh my god. Ash's mom said.  
- Mom. Ash said weeping.  
- Ash, you are alive, oh my child. Celia said running torwards Ash and givving him the biggest hug ever.  
- I have missed you mom. Ash said crying.  
- Ash, very good, you leave and forget this. Misty said.  
- Misty? Ash said.  
- You forgot this Ash. Misty said givving him his pokeball.  
- Oh Misty, thank you. Ash said.  
- Ok guys, how about a good dinner. Celia said.  
- Great. They all shouted.  
  
While the dinner was being cooked Tracey ran to call Brock and prof. Oak, Misty rushed outside and Ash saw her, he got out saying he was going for a walk. Misty walked torwards the back yard, she started crying silently and looking at the moon, suddenly she heard footsteps.  
  
- Misty. Someone said.  
- Ahs? What are you doing here? Misty asked.  
- I came to check if everything was allright. Ash said.  
- You care about me? Misty asked quiet amazed.  
- Of course i do, when i was an eevee i could have stayed with my group, but i searched for you. Ash said.  
- Why? Misty asked.  
- Er... why are you crying? Ash said changing the topic and blushing a little.  
- I was so frightened i could loose you again. Misty said.  
- Oh Misty, its ok, im here. Ash said hugging her.  
- Thank you Ash. Misty said.  
  
  
Ash stared at Misty's saphire blue eyes, and saw the moon refleced on them, he suddenly felt like hypnotized, so did Misty who watched at Ash, they both felt like there was nobody else in the world, it was just them and for the first time in their life they felt so different, so strange, they had butterfrees in their stomachs and were not able to pronounce a word, there was something that could talk for them now, and that was the heart. They aproached slowly, wondering why they where doing that but unable to stop, they closed their eyes and opened their lips slightly, both their hearts melted into one and their lips sticked together, their tounges touched and they felt their first and more fabulous kiss ever. Elly saw them and started running, Ash heard him and parted his lips away, he started running after Elly, Misty understood that it was her who Ash loved but also that without Elly she might not have gotten that kiss, she also ran but far behind as to let both pokemon and human talk. Elly stopped by a small lake and looked at her reflect, a tear ran down her cheek and fell into the water making waves that scribbeled the image. She felt a hadn touching her, it was a human hand, but she didnt bother to look who was behind.  
  
- Elly, please, you knew this could happen. Ash said.  
- I know, but it is so hard for me to accept this. Elly said but Ash didnt understand.  
- Anyway i am a human and you are a pokemon, you will see how you will find a pokemon you will love. Ash said.  
- I dont think i will in a looooooong time. Elly said.  
- You can go out with pikachu, come on Elly, lets go home. Ash said.  
- That was sweet Ash. Misty said.  
- Thank you. Ash answered blushing.  
- You can be a real gentleman if you try hard. Misty said.  
- What was that? Ash said angrily.  
- Nothing, dont worry. Misty answered laughing.  
  
As they returned with Elly, Ash held Misty's hand which caused both to blush, but they were happy, they entered the house without letting their hands loose, they actually forgot, but didnt expect to find anyone there yet. Pikachu went to see what had happened and crashed against Elly, he helped her up and they both blushed, Misty thought it was sweet but Ash was just happy for his friend, they went to the living room and found everyone there, Brock, Tracey, prof. Oak, Ash's mom and even Todd and Ritchie. Ash and Misty at first were quiet puzzled when they all shouted surprise, and stood still at the door.  
  
- hey guys, smile. Todd said getting his camera.  
- Nice to have you back Ash. Ritchie said.  
- Hey, is it my imagination or those two cat-and-dog people are holding hands like a pair of lovebirds? Brock asked Tracey.  
- Now that you say it they are. Tracey said.  
- And you call yourself a pokemon observer. Brock said.  
- Oh arent they sweet, they are holding hands like two young lovers. Celia said, this cause both of them to blush extremely and they put their hands bhind their backs, while Ash scratches his head.  
- Oh, dont worry, you can hold hands if you like, you dont have to feel shy for that, it something very natural that after traveling four years together, you have fallen in love. Prof. Oak said.  
- He is right, look at me, i dont travel with nurse Joy and we fall in love. Brock said.  
- You mean you fall in love with her, after the first two seconds. Misty said nocking him on the head with a mallet.  
- Oh, dont hit Brock, i think he is sweet. Duplica said she was also there.  
- No, you dont mean? Misty said.  
- No, of course not, but you have to admit that he is a whole poet. Duplica answered.  
- You are right, but he is when he wants to. Misty said.  
- Ok, lets go to eat dinner. Celia said.  
- Sure, im starving. Ash said.  
- When are you not starving? Misty said ironicaly.  
- When i am batteling or sleeping. Ash said which cause the others fall in stupidity.  
  
They started eating their dinner, Ash and Misty sometimes shared bits of their food, and the others stared smiling, it was nice to see them together.   
  
- hurray for the couple. Brock yelled opening a champagne bottle.  
- Hurray! The others yelled.  
  
Ash and Misty blushed extremely, and they all started chatting, meanwhile Elly and pikachu were also having their romantic moment, well, actually Elly hopped over pikachu who is just as shy as Ash, and kissed him on the lips, pikachus red cheeks started throwing little thunders and he blushed. Brock then synthonized a radio chanel where there was romantic music all day through, and Ash held Misty's hand and pulled her to the center of the living room, then they started dancing, so did Celia and Prof. Oak and also Duplica and Ritchie, Tracey kept squetching Elly and pikachu dancing, and also them, while Todd photographed them. Ash and Misty thought this was the most wonderful moment of all, they aproached and kissed once again while the others clapped and whisteled at them, but they didnt mind because being finally together was the best thing that ever happened to them, Tracey didnt hurry in squetching them because he knew that it was going to take them about ten minutes to stop kissing.  
  
END  
  
Silverfox   



End file.
